Planet Xnon, with love
by X Sophie Hermione Pond X
Summary: Planet Xnon. Doctor wanting to confess his feelings. Both wanting to ditch Rory. The story is a lot better than it sounds.
1. Confessions

**AN: Xnon - pronounced, Zee-non. Set some point between, end of Season 6 and the beginning of the HIGHLY awaited, Season 7.**

In Galaxy 7, far away from Earth. The Doctor, Amy and Rory were travelling in the TARDIS - heading to the planet, Xnon.

The Doctor was at the controls of the TARDIS, running around the Time Rotor. Unsuccessfully, he was trying to land. The Doctor was already having a bad day, earlier he had walked into the main control room, to find Amy and Rory snogging each others face off. The Doctor never liked it when he saw Amy and Rory kissing. The truth was that he... really missed it when Amy kissed him, after the encounter with the, Weeping Angels.

The second thing to go wrong, was the fact that, Rory knew of this crush. So, Rory would be more passionate with Amy, when the Doctor was around. Rory just loved rubbing it, in his face.

Amy came strolling in, from the corridor, and down the steps. She wore a red T-shirt, blue jeans, black flats and a black, thin jacket. She walked up to the Doctor, who was still in thought. Amy kept looking at the Doctor, with a, _I wonder what he's thinking about, _look. Amy then tapped the Doctor's left shoulder, trying to get his brain back to the TARDIS. The Doctor just, stared, oblivious to Amy. Amy was getting fustrated, so she decided to yell, into the Doctor's ear.

"DOCTOR!"

"W-what, what is it? Is something happening? Where's, Rory? Are we under attack? Did we crash?"

"Well, I'm trying to get your attention, the TARDIS is flying off course, Rory is upstairs, no were not under attack, and if you continue day-dreaming, we will crash."

"Oh, yeah. right! Xnon, here we come," said the Doctor as he sorted out the TARDIS, and put her back on course.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Thinking? When was I thinking? I don't think."

"You think up amazing plans to save our lives," Amy said, smiling to herself.

"That's not thinking. That's just...umm... letting all my ideas file themselves for the right problems and tasks." Amy looks at the Doctor, unconvinced.

"So, when your born, your mind gets filled up with all the, ideas and plans you're gonna need in life."

"Shut up, Pond. It's true! OK, fine I was thinking," said the Doctor, putting it head down, to avoid Amy's look of triumphant.

"Well then, now that's storted. What was you thinking about?" Amy wiggled her eyebrows, waiting for an awnser.

"Ah! Look there, Pond. We've landed."

"Doctor, don't change the subject," Amy whined.

"Amelia Pond, I thought you wanted to go to a, human populated planet, in the future, with a beach."

"I do!"

"Well come on then!" The Doctor started to walk down the steps, to the TARDIS' front doors.

"What about, Rory? Isn't he coming too?" Amy crossed her arms, over her chest.

"Oh yeah, Roman. I was thinking about locking him in the TARDIS, actually."

"Perfect! Don't you remember the bubble universe, junkyard, thing. When me and Rory got trapped and nearly died."

"Obviously! It was the day I met the TARDIS. But reviewing that day, it was fairly neutral, between good and bad, but mostly bad actually. All though, it was a pretty amazing day." Amy glares at him, with a look that could kill.

"OK, shutting up now."

"Yeah I think you should."

"Amelia!"

"Don't call me that!" Amy starts to walk back up the stairs, towards the corridor. The Doctor looks up at Amy, building up the courage to spill the beans.

"I just miss the old days."

"What do you mean, the _old_ days."

"I-I mean the, days... when it was just you and me, you know? From fishfingers and custard, to the kiss in your bedroom." Amy starts to walk back down the stairs, making her way to the Doctor. The Doctor stands there, frozen, and feeling a slap in the future, but instead, Amy grabs the collar of the Doctor's pinstriped shirt, and kissed him, full on.

The Doctor had never, ever, felt anything so wonderful in his life. He melted into the kiss, loving the taste of her strawberry lip gloss. Amy put her right hand in the Doctor's brunette locks of hair, while her left hand entwined itself with his. The time traveller's right hand, placed itself on the small of the Amy's back. Suddenly, Amy broke the kiss. The Doctor looked confused and dissappointed, that the kiss had ended so quickly to him.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor looked, and sounded a little upset as a thought rushed through his mind, _Is she having second thoughts._ Amy soon realized the Doctor's exspression.

"I don't worry! I not having second thoughts, and you didn't do anything. I was just wondering about Rory, that's all."

"What about him?"

"How he will take to our relationship."

"Amelia Pond, listen to me very carefully. Your safety is in line here. I have a plan. First we don't tell, Rory. Second, we go back to my first plan, and lock him in the TARDIS. Then finally, we take some alone time together to look at Xnon, without, big nosed, last centurion, 2000 year old piece of plastic." Amy laughed very hard at the Doctor's plan, and description of, Rory. The Doctor smiled back.

"Hey. I just remembered something."

"And, what's that, Amelia?"

"You never told me... what you were thinking about," Amy says, tapping his chest with one finger.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Pond. I thought it was clear-"

"No you wasn't."

"Well. What did I tell you afterwards?"

"Your feellings for me."

"Yes... so..." The Doctor starts twirlling his wrist, to encourage her to carry on.

"You were thinking about me weren't you!"

"Finally! The greatest realization, since Harry realized he was a Horcrux."

"You've actually read the Harry Potter books?"

"Of course. Read it as a bedtime story to, Queen Elizabeth I." Amy scoffs.

"No way!"

"Way!"

"Anyway, now what?"

"Starting the plan! Come on."

"Woah!"

Amy and the Doctor run as fast as they could out of the TARDIS, then locking the door, behind them.

**Thank you the reading, stay tuned for chapter 2. X**


	2. Alone Time

**Thank you so much, everyone who reviewed this story. Sorry for the slight delay, my mum burnt herself, so everything went a bit hectic. She's blind so I had to do a lot of the work.**

**Chapter 2: Alone Time**

Amy and the Doctor was walking, arm in arm, down a sandy, pale beach. The aqua blue waves brushing lightly, on to the shore, washing up nothing; shells, seaweed, stones, nothing. It was perfect.

Amy looked around the beach. Her eyes scanned everything. There were huge rocks at one end of the beach, leading out into the ocean. Amy thought that the rocks were great for climbing, so she nudged the Doctor with her elbow.

"Ow! What was that for?" Yelled the Doctor, holding his right arm.

"Oh, stop being a cry baby," Amy said, looking at the Doctor, being so pathetic.

"Well? What?" asked the Doctor.

"Look over there. See them rocks? Did you want to come climbing with me?"

"Umm…sure…OK."

"Last one there, is a Slimy Dalek," Amy yelled, as she started running towards the rocks.

"Pond! No fair!"

Amy got to the rocks first, and had already started climbing them. She looked down to see the Doctor, huffing and puffing.

"Hurry up, slow poke!"

When the Doctor finally caught up with, Amy. She was sat on the highest rock, watching the ocean.

"I wonder if Rory's OK."

"Pond, don't think about him, he's fine, in the TARDIS," said the Doctor, nudging her arm, with his elbow.

"Yeah, you're right. I worry too much."

**Meanwhile, in the TARDIS.**

Rory had just walked out of one, of the many, rooms in the TARDIS, and was making his way down to the console room.

"Amy! Doctor! Where are you?!"

Rory, walked around the console, making sure either, Amy or the Doctor, were trying to sneak up on him. He went down the steps, under the Doctor's glass floor, to the underside of the TARDIS' console. No-one was there.

"Come on, guys! This isn't funny! Where are you?"

Rory climbed back up the stairs, and went up to the TARDIS' front doors, to have a look at where they landed, since Rory knew that he shouldn't mess with the TARDIS' controls, to see where they were. Unless, he wanted to break everything, again, and almost kill them, or just him, since the TARDIS seemed to be disserted. When Rory reached the door though, he found it to be locked. He couldn't believe it. The Doctor and Amy had probably, locked him in the TARDIS. Frustrated, Rory walked back to the TARDIS' console, and picked up a small communicator. With a sigh, Rory hoped that the Doctor had his communicator with him. Rory slowly pressed down the button, and got ready to talk.

"Doctor? Doctor?"

**Amy and the Doctor, sat on the rocks, watching the ocean.**

"_Doctor? Doctor?"_

"What's that?" asked, Amy, looking around trying to find the source of the sound.

"My communicator I forgot I still had that," grinned the Doctor, pulling it out of his tweed jacket's pocket.

"Hello?"

"_Doctor? It's me, Rory"_

"Hello, Rory! How's life?"

"_Oh, great, really. This morning I had a nice breakfast, read a book, and what else? Oh, yeah! YOU LOCKED ME IN THE TARDIS!"_

The Doctor had to hold the communicator away from his ear, because Rory shouted so loudly, and Amy laughed.

"Sorry, Rory. I had to…err…do some business."

"_With Amy, but not me?"_

"Err…yeah…I needed her to be a…a-an, assistant."

"_An assistant, but why?"_

"Well…umm…I got to go, see ya, Rory. Bye," yelled the Doctor quickly into the communicator.

**In the TARDIS.**

"_Well…umm…I got to go, see ya, Rory. Bye."_

"Doctor? Doctor, don't do this."

Rory knew that the Doctor was lying, the Doctor kept pausing, he only does that, if he if worried or lying. He was definitely not worrying, because he heard Amy laughing in the background. Rory decided he wasn't going to get out, and that Amy and the Doctor, was eventually going to come back. Amy wouldn't leave him, never, but Rory didn't know that things could change so quickly.

**Back to Amy and the Doctor.**

The Doctor put the communicator into his pocket, and sat down next to, Amy, who was still laughing her head off.

"Haha, D-Doctor, you are terrible at lying."

"Oh, shut up, Amelia."

"Come on, Sweetie," giggled, Amy, standing up.

"Hey! Only River gets to call me that," said the Doctor, standing up as well.

"Fine, come on, Alien Boy," said Amy, giggling a lot more.

The Doctor gave out a big sigh, then said,

"Sweetie is fine. Come along, Pond, or do you want me to call you, Earth girl, or Honey Bunny," said the Doctor, laughing at the look on Amy's face, when he just said that sentence.

"Pond is fine. Don't you ever call me any of them names ever, again."

"Sure."

"Swear to it"

"Fine! I, the Doctor, swear to Amelia Jessica Pond, that I won't use any pet names, except, Pond. There, happy?"

"Very, now let's go for a walk."

Amy lent over and kissed the Doctor's cheek. Then took his hand and they started to walk down the rocks, then along the shore. The Doctor took Amy to a small café by the sea. They were sat outside, on the sand. They had a wooden beach table, a large blue parasol; that changed size and shape, depending on wind strength, position of the sun or any other weather. They both were drinking an orange juice together.

"This is amazing, Doctor"

"Yeah it is, but we need to get back to the TARDIS though."

"Doctor," Amy whined, "why can't we just stay here?"

"Because, Amy, we can't, I still have to save the universe; I need to go bowling, with her majesty in 5026. Also time will catch up with us, and we need to get back to Rory, he is still are best friend."

"OK, I guess you're right."

"Well, come along, Pond."

"Yes, Sweetie."

They both stood up and walked back to the TARDIS, with the moonlight shining down on them, ready to face the Roman.

**Again sorry for the delay, I won't have Chapter 3 done, until I come back from my 2 week holiday. Please review.**


	3. In the TARDIS

**Sorry! I ended up not keeping my word. Two weeks have turned into 3-4 months! So, so, sorry. Please, please forgive me. I am making this chapter longer to help repair the hole in the mess I've made.**

**I do not own Doctor Who what-so-ever. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter 3: In the TARDIS**

The Doctor and Amy are now walking back towards the TARDIS. Chatting about anything and everything.

When they reached the door of the TARDIS, the Doctor produces a key and inserts it into the key hole. As they both walked inside, their happy talking came to a sudden stop when they noticed Rory standing there with his arms crossed.

"Hi, Rory," said Amy, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Hello, Amy, Doctor."

"Right, Rory we can explain," said the Doctor.

"Can't wait to hear it!" Said Rory with a sarcastic tone.

"Well... you see... Rory. We... er... we're... Amy tell him what we were doing." Amy shot an annoyed glance at the Doctor and quickly tried to come up with an excuse for their absence.

"The Doctor and I was bored so we decided to have a walk together, nothing romantic or even remotely close, of course. It was just a friendly walk and talk around the planet, and the doors were locked because anyone or anything could've got in, and that wouldn't of ended good now, would it?" Amy cleverly explained. But maybe a bit too quickly.

"Right, OK then, why didn't you just of said that in the first place, and at least told me where you were going."

"We didn't tell you straight away because the Doctor is always very paranoid that you would take it the wrong way and freak out. He still doesn't get our human feelings."

"Hey! I'm still here you know," yelled the Doctor, waving his arms about.

"We know, Doctor. We know," said Amy, giving the Doctor a knowing smile when Rory wasn't looking.

The Doctor was now leaning against the console glaring at a wall. Trying not to see Amy trying to make him on edge by kissing and whispering flirty words in Rory's ear.

"Right! Now time for some real fun. Sitting around in the TARDIS is driving made since you two don't want leave and I can't leave you in here. Well, Amy I can't leave in here."

"And, what's that suppose to mean?" Amy stepped away from Rory, now folding her arms, a furious look on her face.

"Well, you know. Y-You might...I don't know...uhh, press something and make everything go wibbly wobbly." Amy didn't look convinced.

"What? So you're saying that you won't leave me in here in case I press anything."

"Yeah pretty much." Amy was now fuming. Maybe the Doctor went a bit too far.

"What about Rory? He could do that too." Amy grabbed Rory's arm pulling him closer to her, to make her gesture.

"Rory could do that too, I guess." The Doctor stood up and walked over to Amy and put his hands on her shoulders. Rory, now coming back to reality burst out two hands in a surrender motion and said,

"Hey! Don't bring me into this. Besides you left me alone in here not two hours ago. You know, when you went and your 'little' walk 'n' talk with Amy."

Amy and the Doctor both didn't fail to notice how Rory said 'little' with his fingers in the air. Showing that he was more angry and upset by the disappearing act more than he had shown.

"Fine! Let's just forget everything that's happened. You two are both tired. We can explore later." The Doctor turned around and walked down the steps to work on the TARDIS.

"Doctor!" Amy called after.

"Just leave it. Yeah?"

"Fine!" Amy then pushed past Rory and went up some stairs disappearing down the long corridors.

Rory gave a sigh. He looked down the stairs to the underside of the TARDIS console. He saw a stressful Doctor pulling at a wire, trying to make it stretch and connect to another wire hanging above his head. Rory could hear the grunts and annoyed groans coming from the Doctor as he worked hard. Rory then looked back up to where Amy had disappeared to. Rory looked backwards and forwards between the Doctor and where Amy went, before silently deciding that they both needed space.

"Doctor?!" Rory called down, but only got a grunt as a reply. "I'm gonna go explore if that's OK." Rory got a mumble as a reply. Vaguely sounding like a 'whatever', Rory left the TARDIS.

Once Rory had gone. The Doctor had jumped from his swinging chair and ran back up the stairs.

"Amy! Amy, Amy, Amy!" The Doctor ran up another flight of stairs calling Amy's name as he ran through the corridors.

"What?" The Doctor stop when he spotted Amy coming out of a door which lead to the Library.

"He's gone!" The Doctor was jumping up and down excitedly.

"What? Who's gone?"

"Rory, Watson. Who else."

"Hey don't try and be clever, Space Man." Amy pointed a finger accusingly.

"That's Sherlock to you." Amy scoffed.

"You'll never be as good as Sherlock."

"Just you wait and see. One day I'll be a great Sherlock." The Doctor put his fingers near his mouth and then pulled them away to leave his mouth looking like he's smoking a pipe.

"Oi! Give over. Anyway why are so excited that Rory's not here."

"Because it means I can do this." Amy yelped as she was lifted into the air by the Doctor, who then kissed her with all the love in the world. Amy was smiling in the kissed, silently giggling to herself.

"Hey, you do know I have not forgiven you yet, for you little act earlier."

"It was payback. You was kissing Rory a bit too much for my liking."

"I was trying to make everything convincing."

"I know you were. You're a fine actress, Miss Pond." Amy giggled at the compliment.

"So then, Pond. What do you fancy doing?".

"Just kiss me, boy." Amy grabbed the Doctor's collar, never letting him go. Then proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of him.

The Doctor's arms flared around a bit until he managed to rest then on Amy's waist. Then pulling her closer — still kissing. So that his hands rested on her back and getting tangled in her fiery red hair. Minutes past, yet still neither of them would pull away from the other.

Eventually though they pulled away for air, looking into each other's eyes.

"Well, well. What have we got here?"

The Doctor and Amy froze and turned in unison towards the identity of the voice. The Doctor looked stunned staring at the owner of the voice.

"R-R-R-R..."

**Dun, Dun, Duh. Cliffhanger for you there. Who is it going to be? How many people/aliens does the Doctor know beginning with 'R'? Rory? River? Raxacoricofallapatorian? Rose? Rutan? **

**I'm not going to promise when the next chapter will be up, cause I have no clue. Anyway please review and tell me your thoughts. And yes the Sherlock bit was from the Christmas Special. I thought I would add it in.**


	4. Unexpected

**You guys have been very patient and I'm grateful for that. Now time to find out the Doctor and Amy's guest.**

**Chapter 4: Unexpected **

"R-Run!" The Doctor and Amy ran down the many corridors of the TARDIS, twisting and turning, left and right.

"Doctor?" Amy screamed.

"What?"

"Who is that?"

"Someone you don't want to meet." The Doctor continued to drag Amy.

Amy stopped the Doctor suddenly, causing him to nearly fall backwards. Amy glared into his eyes.

"Tell me who he is." The Doctor gulped and looked down.

"Fine, I'll tell you. His name is-" The Doctor stopped as a large rumbling, like an earthquake happened, knocking Amy over on to the floor. The Doctor grabbed her hand to help her up and continued running.

"What was that rumbling, Doctor?"

"I'm not sure. Could be a time shockwave."

"A what?"

"A time shockwave. It's kind of like when two of the Earth's plates collide with each over. Two time points have collide. The real time line - the one we know - I an alternative time line, the time line that was never supposed to happen, created by the evils of the Universe over the centuries. Kind of like a Universe-wide Hell."

The both them stopped running and tried to catch their breath.

"Well all that... Sounds lovely, Doctor... But, you never told me his name," Amy complained.

"The Master," said the Doctor.

"What?" Asked Amy.

"The Master."

"Great!" Said Amy, sarcastically. "Someone else who has a secret name.

"We were friends back on Gallifrey, but he turned against me."

"Why did you run from him so fast. I've never seen you so afraid. The last time we met I thought he had used all of his regenerations and was dead, so I was the last of my kind. But he came back and I realised that I would not be the last Time Lord. I was blinded by what he was. I tried to forgive him, thinking he had made amends and that we could live peacefully and travel the Universe."

"I'm sorry," said Amy, sadly.

"Well, well Doctor. Seems you have charmed another human. How long will it take you to break her puny, human heart?" The Master taunt.

"What are you doing here?" Asked the Doctor. Staring at his old friend.

"Revenge."

"Revenge for what?"

"For leaving me, alone."

"You were going to take over the world!" The Doctor yelled, his anger boiling.

"I can't believe you think so little of me, Doctor."

"You had a chance to be a good person. We were friends-" The Master cut him off.

"Then why did you leave? Real friends don't leave each other."

"You lost that friendship when you attacked the Human Race." The Master just laughed.

"So what revenge are you planning to do?" asked the Doctor wearily.

"This." The Master sprang forward at great speed and grabbed Amy. Amy screamed, "Doctor!"

"Amy!"

The Doctor leaped forward but the Master and Amy were gone. The Doctor tried to keep himself together, but soon ran off towards the main console. Just as Rory came in.

"Doctor? What's wrong? Where's Amy?"

"Taken." The Doctor carried on running around the console, pressing different buttons and pulling leavers.

"What do you mean taken?!" Rory's voice angered "And you just let her get taken?"

"I would of never have done this on purpose, Rory!" The Doctor yelled back.

"Well I don't know that. Where is she?"

"Working that out... I've found her!"

"Where is she?" Asked Rory, running up to the screen the Doctor was looking at. The Doctor's face was white as a sheet.

"What is it, Doctor?" Rory looked worried.

"London... 3rd September... 1666."

"Oh no! That's..." Rory raised his hands to his face.

"The Great Fire of London..."

**Please don't hate me. I know I caught some of you out at the beginning because you all thought that who or what the Doctor saw would begin with 'R', so... Gotcha! Anyway I'm sorry that this chapter is very short, but this is sort of a filler chapter, to introduce the main plot line. Until next time. :)**


End file.
